What Kind Of Love
by frangi95
Summary: EXO FF / HunHan / Yaoi / Incest / Hurts


Author : **Frangy**

Tittle : What kind of love

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

LuHan

Support Cast :

Kris

Zelo of B.A.P

Genre : Hurts, incest, yaoi

Length : Oneshot

Rating : T

**Author POV**

" OH SEHUN ! kau pikir tempat ini apa hah!" bentak seorang guru berkepala botak dengan segala urat yang berada diwajahnya nampak jelas kepada seorang murid lelaki jangkung dihadapannya.

" YA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA KAU OH SEHUN !" bentak guru itu lagi frustasi.

Sedangkan murid yang dihadapannya hanya menatap lurus, tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan yang tersirat di mata yang jika ditelisik lebih jauh lebih terdapat kepenatan yang tiada berujung.

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa, huh? Hampir sebulan ini kau memukuli anak orang. Jika kau seperti ini terus menerus, kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." see, sepertinya guru itu sedikit melunak pada murid yang hampir setiap hari menjadi tamu diruangannya. Ya, ruang BK.

" kau tak kasihan dengan hyungmu yang selalu mendapat penggilan sekolah karena keberandalanmu, yang selalu meminta pengampunan agar kau tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, huh?"

" hanya berikan aku surat panggilan lalu aku akan pergi dari ruangamu dan kau tak perlu menghabiskan tenagamu untuk menceramahiku dan Masalah akan selesai." Ucap Sehun datar.

Sehun segera keluar ketika guru itu tanpa bicara panjang lagi memberikan surat panggilan untuknya. Selesai.

**Sehun POV**

Kutekan_ password_ pada sederet tombol yang menempel pada pintu apartementku. Maksudku, apartement milik orang tua kami yang diberikan untukku dan Luhan_ hyung_. Setelah berhasil terbuka aku masuk dan segera menutupnya kembali. Gelap... pertanda bahwa dia belum pulang, bahkan mungkin tak akan pulang lagi hari ini. _Shit_!

Ku lemparkan kertas panggilan itu keatas sofa dan segera berlalu menuju kamar. Aku hanya ingin membaringkan tubuhku, aku lelah. Setiap hari tanpa jeda, aku hanya lelah.

_Drrttt...drrtt..._

Baru saja aku akan memejamkan mata, tapi kurasakan ponselku bergetar disaku celana sekolahku. Segera kurogoh dan benar dugaanku...

_From : Luhan hyung_

_Maaf, hyung tak bisa pulang lagi malam ini. Kau cepatlah tidur, jaljayo._

"BRENGSEK!" kubanting ponselku hingga tak berbentuk.

Aku terduduk ditengah lapangan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti orang kesetenan karena guru sialan yang memergokiku memanjat pagar sekolah karena terlambat. Aku diharuskan memutari lapangan 10x. Aku seperti akan mati saja sebelum seseorang menawarkan sebotol air putih untukku. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memberi, aku segera mengambil dan menengak sebotol air putih itu sampai habis.

" kau tak apa, sehun? maksudku, _hyung_? Setidaknya kau bisa berbagi kepadaku meskipun kau tak menganggapku teman dan begitupun aku yang tak menganggapmu sebagai temanku. " tanyanya setelah menempatkan posisinya disampingku.

Aku hanya diam.

Dia, Zelo. Dengan tinggi 190cm, kulit putih bersih dan tentu otaknya yang mungkin tak kalah dengan Elbert Einstein inilah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku 'berkeluh kesah'padanya. Murid akselerasi yang telah banyak mencuri perhatian sekolah ini sebenarnya sama 'bejatnya' denganku, meskipun dia sedikit jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku. Dan aku ulangi, kami bukan teman. Kami hanya manusia yang memiliki takdir hidup yang sama. Kami hanya saling mengerti, tak lebih.

Mengenai mengapa aku menyebut Zelo sama 'bejatnya' denganku, bagaimana tak bejat jika seorang adik mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri? Mencintai dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukankah bejat namanya?

" dia bahkan tak pulang selama beberapa hari ini." Ucapku pelan.

" sudah sangat terlihat." Jawabnya singkat.

" setidaknya jangan menghindari aku. Kenapa dia sangat bodoh."

" dan kau lebih bodoh lagi."

" dia brengsek."

" ya, apapun yang kau katakan."

" aku bahkan dari dulu sudah mengunggapkan perasaanku padanya, tapi mengapa baru sekarang ini dia bahkan mungkin jijik terhadapku? "

" YA OH SEHUN ! dengarkan aku, paling tidak kau harus mengurus dirimu dulu. Lihat, kau benar-benar seperti tengkorak berjalan. Kau ingin dikasihani huh?" ucapnya sedikit sinis.

" Brengsek Zelo kau bahkan tak lebih baik dariku." Balasku sengit.

" sialan." Kemudian dia berdiri, dia menatapku.

" izinlah pulang hari ini, istirahatlah. Kau benar-benar kacau, paling tidak makanlah sesuap nasi, _hyung_." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melangkah, benar-benar meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih terduduk ditengah lapangan. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya._ See_? Kita bukan teman tapi kita bahkan saling mengerti. _Great_.

Aku pulang dan kudapati keadaan yang sedikit mengejutkan. Keadaan apartement ini terlihat lebih manusiawi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar, dia pulang. Akhirnya.

" kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya hangat di jarak yang hanya 10 langkah untuk bisa kurengkuh erat.

Aku terpaku, mulutku terkunci rapat dan hanya mata ini yang tak kuasa menatapnya tajam. Ntahlah, hanya melihatnya saja aku merasa lega tapi perasaan marah juga mendominasiku. Tubuhnya yang kecil kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Hanya beberapa hari aku tak melihatnya, benarkah dia semakin kurus, bibirnya yang selalu cerah kini terlihat memucat. Oh Sehun kau brengsek!

" _hyung_ baru pulang dan baru saja menemui gurumu, apa kau tak ingin menyapa hyungmu ini?" tanyanya lagi, masih di tempat yang sama.

" kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyaku tajam tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya yang tak kujawab.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Tak menjawabku. _Shit_!

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Erat. Aku takkan melepaskannya untuk siapapun, aku bersumpah demi nama Poseidon yang agung.

" _i miss you so badly_ " bisikku lemah.

" adik merindukan kakaknya itu wajar, _i miss you too_ "

Aku mencoba tak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkannya, aku tak ingin merusak suasana. Biarlah ini sedikit menjadi suasana yang lebih baik untukku dan untuknya.

Pagi ini, bahkan ketika ia sudah pulang pun bukan berarti keadaan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia menyiapkan sarapan untukku dalam diam, meskipun dia tak pernah melupakan senyuman hangatnya untukku. Maksudku tidak, itu bahkan terlihat seperti senyuman hambar bukan lagi senyuman hangat.

Dia duduk di kursi depan yang memposisikan dirinya berhadapan denganku.

" ada sesuatu yang _hyung_ ingin katakan, tidak sebelum kau menghabiskan makanan itu." Ucapnya dengan menatapku sendu.

Aku diam sambil menatapnya dalam. Dan aku baru sadar, sejauh ini aku bahkan belum mendengar dia mengucapkan namaku. Setidaknya sekali saja, itu tak terdengar sama sekali. _Oh Damn_!

" Luhan_nie_?" panggilku pelan.

" berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, kumohon." Balasnya cepat dengan ekspresi yang ntahlah...

" aku berangkat." Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah, aku takut jika meneruskan perbincangan aku menjadi tak terkendali. Dan aku berakhir dengan tak memakan makanan yang dia siapkan barang sedikitpun.

" _hyung_ akan ke Paris, besok. " Ucapnya.

Langkahku terhenti, ada sesuatu didalam tubuhku yang mencelos. Tubuhku bergetar, aku seperti akan sekarat mendengarnya. Dan berangkat sekolah? Lupakan.

" _hyung_ pikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, jadi _hyung_ tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu ketika _hyung_ pergi." lanjutnya.

Posisiku masih membelakanginnya. Aku tak melihat wajahnya ketika mengucapkan itu semua.

" dan juga kau jangan terus memukuli teman-temanmu,bersikaplah yang baik."

" _hajima_." Ucapku pelan.

" carilah seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai, perasaanmu pada hyung hanya sebatas perasaan kakak dan adik. Kau harus sadar itu."

"BERHENTI! TAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERBICARA, _HYUNG_?" teriakku tak terkendali. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Kewarasan? Jangan kau tanyakan lagi.

" kenapa kau terus berbicara omong kosong ,huh? Harus kukatakan berapa kali, AKU MENCINTAIMU OH LUHAN! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Dia terdiam, matanya memerah. Kumohon jangan menangis, kumohon. Tapi ntahlah setan apa yang merasukiku bahkan aku tak bisa menghentikan ucapanku untuknya.

" dan tidakkah kau ingin bertanya padaku, bagaimana hidupku selama kau tak pulang? Apa aku makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak? Kau bahkan tak bertanya hal sekecil itu padaku. Kau memang brengsek." _Oh come on_, Sehun kau bahkan lebih brengsek sepuluh kali lipat.

Aku terdiam, cairan beningnya mengalir begitu saja._ Jebal_, Oh Sehun tidakkah kau pantas mati untuk ini?

" sebenarnya cinta apa yang kau bicarakan padaku? JAWAB! CINTA APA? AKU KAKAK KANDUNGMU DAN KAU ADIK KANDUNGKU? CINTA APA YANG KAU MAKSUD KETIKA KITA DIALIRI DENGAN DARAH YANG SAMA!" lelehan air matanya semakin deras mengalir, aku tahu tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tuhan...

Dia meninggalkanku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mematung ditempatku berdiri. Tak bisa mencegah ketika dia keluar dari apartement.

**Author POV**

Lelaki berpostur kecil itu berjalan perlahan, hanya dengan menggenakan pakaian seadanya dan jangan lupakan alas kaki rumahannya. Benar, Luhan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tangisnya tak kunjung reda, itu membuat orang disekelilingnya memandangnya heran. Ya, hanya memandang tak lebih dan luhan tak peduli akan itu. Dadanya terasa penuh dan Demi Tuhan Luhan sangat sakit sekarang ini. Dia memukuli dadanya terus menerus sebelum ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menghentikannya. Saat itu juga, lelaki kecil itu tak sadarkan diri.

Kris, lelaki jangkung yang memeluk Luhan segera membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kris tak peduli jika nantinya Luhan akan marah besar karena telah membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah Pub malam terlihat Sehun dengan sebotol wine yang berada di tangannya. Itu botol wine ke 3 untuk malam ini. Pandangannya kosong seperti manusia kehilangan arah. Kacau, menyedihkan dan sebutkan kata apa saja yang bisa menggambarkan seorang Oh Sehun malam ini. Oh ayolah, di seberang sana juga ada yang tak kalah kacau dengan Sehun.

" hentikan, kau bisa mati karena ini." Ucap lelaki bermata bening itu.

" Zelo, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Sehun ala-ala orang mabuk (?)

" tidak sadarkah, kau meneleponku dan menganggu tidurku dengan nyanyian curhatanmu itu. Sial!" kesal Zelo.

" Zelo, bagaimana kalau kita bunuh diri saja huh? Bukankah itu lebih untuk orang 'bejat' seperti kita?" ucap Sehun makin tak waras karena efek beberapa botol wine yang ditengaknya.

" kau saja yang bunuh diri sana, tak usah mengajakku." Setelah itu Zelo tak lagi mempedulikan ucapan Sehun yang sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia dengan cekatan mengambil sebotol wine yang ada ditangan Sehun lalu membantu Sehun keluar dari Pub malam itu.

" _hyung_, tidakkah aku sungguh baik kepadamu. Sampai-sampai kau tak akan tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikanku untukmu." Celoteh Zelo sendiri sambil terus memapah Sehun berjalan.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil rumah sakit, lelaki kecil itu terlihat menumpahkan segala kemarahannya. Dia melemparkan apa saja yang bisa diraihnya dan dengan sekali tarikan dia mencabut selang infus yang menancap ditangannya. Sedangkan lelaki tampan berpostur tinggi itu hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang terjadi.

" APA HAKMU MEMBAWAKU KE TEMPAT INI, HUH?" teriak Luhan dengan kilatan matanya yang tajam.

" APA KAU PIKIR AKU 'SAKIT' SEHINGGA PERLU KETEMPAT HINA SEPERTI INI?" teriak Luhan frustasi, nafasnya tersenggal. Luhan sekarat, benar... Luhan sekarat akan jiwa dan hati yang seolah tak lagi pernah berpihak kepadanya. Siapapun, tolong Luhan.

" ini menyakitkan." Lirih Luhan, lelaki kecil itu lelah.

Kris mendekat dan tanpa menunggu apapun lelaki tinggi itupun memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" tolong aku, Kris. Tolong... bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti ini?"

" Lu~"

" aku benar-benar akan mati jika seperti ini, ini menyakitiku. Benar-benar menyakitiku. Kau benar, aku memang 'sakit', aku tak waras, aku gila." Ucap Luhan ditengah buliran air mata yang terus mengalir.

" bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya bahkan sejak pertama kali ibu memberitahu bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang adik. Bagaimana bisa Kris? Apa yang salah dengan hidupku?"

" aku menahan perasaan ini bertahun-tahun karena aku masih waras, dia adik kandungku sendiri yang harus aku jaga. Bahkan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaikupun, aku masih menahan perasaan ini mati-matian. Aku tahu aku menyakitinya sangat banyak, tapi sekali lagi dia adikku dan aku kakaknya. Cinta macam apa yang akan aku dan dia _lakoni _jika kami bersatu?"

Suasana sangat hening, hanya terdengar isakan miris dari lelaki kecil itu.

" tubuhnya sangat kurus, bibirnya pucat. Raut wajahnya, tatapan matanya sangat menyakitiku. Dia hidup tak baik karena aku. Aku bahkan tak menyebutkan namanya sekalipun, aku takut bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja aku takut pertahananku runtuh, Kris."

Beberapa menit berlalu, kedua insan itu hanya bisa bergumul dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" kajja, ku antarkan kau pulang. Bukankah besok kau ingin ke Paris? Kau harus mengemas barang-barangmu terlebih dahulu." Ajak Kris.

" benar kau tak apa sendirian di apartement?" tanya Kris kesekian kalinya ketika Luhan menolak tawaran lelaki jangkung itu untuk menemani Luhan di apartement miliknya.

" kau pulanglah, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Besok akan aku hubungi jika aku akan ke bandara." Ucap Luhan. Setelah itu Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam.

Luhan memperhatikan sekitar, sepi. Adiknya belum pulang. Tapi matanya terhenti tepat di meja makan, Luhan melihat makanan yang dia siapkan tadi pagi untuk Sehun bahkan tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Hembusan nafas Luhan terdengar berat, dia memutuskan untuk membuang makanan itu.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika dia akan ke kamar untuk mengemasi barangnya, terdengar seseorang menekan tombol _password_ beberapa kali namun gagal.

" _oh shit!_ Demi tinggi badanku, Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Sebenarnya passwordmu seperti apa huh? Ini ke 5xnya aku gagal." Kesal Zelo tak tertahankan karena sudah sangat lelah memapah badan sehun yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat.

" Choi Zelo ternyata kau tak sepintar apa yang aku bayangkan. Otakmu terbuat dari apa, huh?" ucap Sehun _nyeleneh_ dan tentu saja tak dihiraukan oleh lelaki pemilik tinggi badan 190cm itu.

Lalu Zelo dikagetkan dengan pintu apartement yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

" hai" sapa Zelo canggung.

Luhan terdiam, matanya tak fokus ketika melihat Sehun yang hampir tak sadarkan diri dan pulang dengan dipapah oleh seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

" sungguh maafkan aku, bolehkah aku masuk? Dia semakin berat dan kupikir aku akan menggeletakkan Sehun disini jika kau tak kunjung mempersilahkan aku masuk untuk meletakkan dia ditempat yang lebih baik." _Oh ayolah_, Zelo kau seperti tak pernah memakan bangku sekolah dengan ucapanmu itu.

Tanpa menunggu respon Luhan, Zelo langsung masuk dan meletakkan Sehun di sofa yang dirasa cukup nyaman oleh Zelo. Luhan hanya diam dan melihat semua itu. Jika boleh ditelisik, ada sesuatu di diri Luhan yang tak nyaman melihat adiknya dengan lelaki itu.

" tak usah khawatir, aku bahkan bukan temannya." Ucap Zelo seolah tahu bahwa lelaki mungil yang tengah melihatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tentunya bukan hal baik terhadap dirinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, zelo melangkahkan kakinya. Namun Zelo terhenti di langkahnya yang ke-3.

" dia sangat mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintainya, _Hyung_. Sorot matamu menjelaskan semuanya. Kau tahu, tak ada cinta yang salah. Tapi tidak jika kau memandang cinta seperti ini salah." Ucapan Zelo terhenti ketika Luhan memotong ucapannya itu.

" apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Luhan yang terdengar seperti bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan cemooh`an untuk Zelo yang dianggap Luhan tak mengerti apa-apa. _Oh come on_, Luhan kau tak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Zelo sebelum ini. Zelo sama denganmu, sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

" anggap saja aku tak tahu apa-apa, tapi Sehun hanya mengharapkan kau menerima diri dan cintanya lalu kalian akan berjalan di jalan yang sama, tak lebih. Memang akan banyak aspek yang akan menjadi sakit dan memberatkan, namun bukankah jika dirasa oleh dua orang akan lebih ringan daripada dirasa oleh satu orang? Maaf ini hanya sekedar nasihat dari lelaki yang tak tahu apa-apa."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Zelo segera keluar dari apartemen itu. Sekarang tinggalah Luhan, dia masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan menatap nanar tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak menyamping tak sadarkan diri diatas sofa. Luhan baru menyadari aroma wine sangat kentara ketika Luhan mulai mendekati tubuh adiknya.

Luhan berjongkok, menumpu tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya.

" sejak kapan kau minum, huh?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya perlahan mulai menjelajah untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut Sehun yang dirasa Luhan sedikit menganggu tidur adiknya itu. Luhan meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Sehun yang tertidur, lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Sehun tampak sangat jelas.

" apa tidurmu tak nyenyak, huh?"

" tidak jika kau selalu berada disampingku. _Don't leave me, jebal_..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba seraya tangannya membawa tubuh atas Luhan kepelukannya. Luhan tak membuat pergerakan sedikitpun. Selalu... tubuhnya akan kaku jika bersentuhan dengan tubuh adiknya.

Pada awalnya pelukan itu begitu erat, namun kini semakin lemah.

" _saranghae_ Sehun_nie_" ucap Luhan pelan.

Akhirnya, Luhan kau berhasil mengatakannya. _Chukkae _

Pagi ini tak secerah biasanya, ntahlah hujan mengguyur deras dari langit Seoul. Bahkan sepertinya matahari enggan menampakkan dirinya diatas langit. Seolah matahari tak ingin menyaksikan lelaki dengan pandangan kosong itu tengah berjalan dibawah derasnya hujan pagi ini. Tidak, lelaki itu tak sebodoh itu _kawan_. Lelaki itu masih akan meneruskan hidupnya, dia menuju sekolahnya. Dan jangan lupakan, payung hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari derasnya hujan yang turun ke bumi.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan lelaki itu, ya benar... Sehun. Hanya saja, daripada menjadi berandal di sekolah, hari ini dan seterusnya dia akan terlihat lebih pendiam. Dan jangan lupakan, pandangan kosong yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya mulai pagi ini dan sampai pada masa yang tak diketahuinya. _Ayolah_, tidakkah kalian sadar lelaki itu telah kehilangan hidupnya?

**FIN**

**Epilogue ~ Sehun POV**

Ntahlah, ini bisa disebut akhir atau tidak. Hanya saja, kau telah meninggalkanku dengan hanya meninggalkan secarik surat hitam dan selembar foto polaroid yang didalamnya terdapat engkau yang tersenyum hangat. Sungguh, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya untuk tak mencintaimu?

Apa sekarang kau sudah bertemu ayah dan ibu di Paris? Katakan aku mencintai mereka, meskipun cintaku padamu jauh dan jauh lebih besar. Disana, hiduplah dengan nyaman, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Karena memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku hidup karena memang aku harus hidup. Aku hanya menjalani takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan untukku.

Dalam suratmu, kau mengatakan bahwa membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya. Bolehkah aku berharap kau akan menerimaku pada suatu masa nanti? Ya, aku anggap seperti itu. Karena memang, aku hanya untukmu. Karena definisi cinta Oh Sehun adalah Oh Luhan. Tidakkah itu sudah sangat menjelaskan cinta macam apa yang pernah aku bicarakan di hadapanmu? Cinta Oh Sehun adalah Oh Luhan. Seperti itulah, kuharap kau mengerti.

Memiliki atau tak memiliki, itu sama sekali tak bisa membantah bahwa cintaku adalah kau. Jikalau bahwa sampai akhir kau tetap tak bisa menerima cintaku, maka kau bisa menebak seperti apa hidupku nantinya. Aku tak akan pernah memberikan ruang hampa ini untuk siapapun. Satu-satunya yang akan aku cintai dan tempatku berbagi hati itu hanya denganmu, Luhan _Hyung_.

**END**

Terima kasih untuk salah satu author yang secara tidak langsung memberikan aku ide menulis ff HunHan. Karena aku merasa kurang banyak scane HunHan di ffnya haha. Maklum karena memang Ff itu main cast anak-anak B.A.P ^^ HunHan hanya nyempil sedikit. Tbh, aku bukan EXOstan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit memuaskan perasaan aku sendiri untuk scane HunHan yang genrenya aku sukai sekali disana. Yuppp... i love ghei dan incest story so much. Maaf jikalau aku menggambarkan karakter HunHan~nya ada yang salah. Maafkan pengetahuan saya mengenai HunHan yang memang tak banyak T_T maaf juga nyempelin chara Zelo, actually aku Baby ^^ sedikit ga enak kalau nulis ff gaada chara dari anak-anak B.A.P

Terima kasih juga untuk salah satu penulis favorit aku, Nayaka Al-Ghibran. Aku tanpa ijin mengutip tentang definisi cinta disalah satu karyanya. Disana disebutkan, menurut Orlando Ariansyah cinta adalah Fitra Aidil Ad-dausi kekasihnya. *kecupNay. Satu lagi, kalimat terakhir di Sehun POV itu aku ambil juga di salah satu bait lagu Element – Rahasia Hati. Karena jujur, meskipun **ga nyampung** aku bikin ff ini sambil denger Element – Rahasia Hati, AKMU – Melted, sama B.A.P – Coffee Shop.

Sekian, terima kasih. Diterima segala komentarnya..


End file.
